User talk:Mr kmil
I've had enough of the talk pages (continued) im just adding a comment for the fun of it Oni Link 21:25, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Gotcha covered. In any case, if you can't do that, then I'm just not going to bother with it. Thanks, anyway.Neo (Talk) (Home) 22:43, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I know I signed that comment above. WHY is it not registering my signature?!Neo (Talk) (Home) 22:43, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :You have to add "User:" before your name.'-- C2' / 22:44, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I know that. It just slipped my mind at the time. It's probably because this doesn't even feel like a wiki to me. I'm so used to Zelda Wiki, and this place is a complete 180.Neo (Talk) (Home) 22:46, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey, a little help... bloak? why waz i bloaked? everdayjoe bloaked me an i didnt do nuthing wong my speeling is bad butt ill try an use a speelcheck cann i be unbloakced? *block *blocked *and *anything(double negative) *wrong *spelling *but *I'll *and *spellcheck *can *unblocked * = corrections Um, what? N-ZI? Hey Userbox no. 1 Hey! I'm a Christian too, and I'd also like to use that userbox, but one thing is stopping me from doing so....I have no idea how to make userboxes....Could someone tell me how, please? Sam samurai same here.--Hylian potato (talk) 18:32, June 4, 2010 (UTC)hylian potato Ergh That reminds me of the definition of insane, Will suspect a different outcome, by doing the same thing, not change their mind Errmmm.... Your userpage seems to be a little bit messed up? Do you know what caused the monaco-sidebar to move on top of your page?'-- C2' / 02:50, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Re: Admin Can you remove my sysop status as well? I'd rather not be an admin on a wiki I'm not active on, so as to prevent users from asking me for help when I don't really know whats going on in the wiki.--Richardtalk 03:57, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Re:Funerals Suck Yes they do. It was someone I knew fairly well too :/'''-- C2' / 18:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) My grandmother.'-- C2' / 18:12, December 30, 2009 (UTC) No kidding. It's just as bad as loosing a cousin though. '-- C2' / 18:16, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Wait what?'-- C2' / 18:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) No, no, no, no I understand. I've actually heard of a few people who have done something similar. I have to go to a Ortho appointentment so I'll be back in like an hour. '-- C2' / 18:28, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Re:Voting Umm... err... I already did vote. '-- C2' / 00:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) video Doctor dieing would of been sad and epic if they didnt ruin it by giving him twenty minutes to visit his friends when he could of easlily spent that time doing something more constructive. Oni Link 11:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Userbox Alright. I just didn't want to be blamed for plagiarism or something. :D Have a nice day! --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 22:06, January 9, 2010 (UTC), your '''man' of the world. RE:Sprites Use of Rollback I'm not sure if you are aware, but the users who have the rollback function, are asked to use the rollback button for vandalism only, not out of convience. While it is not a serious issue, it is encouraged to use the Undo button if the edit was in error but not blatant vandalism.'-- C2' / 16:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) No it's cool. I'm just letting you know.'-- C2' / 16:18, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fanboy Question I liked Notes too, but the 5 days is my favorite.'-- C2' / 03:25, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I hated the elevator system in 7 days. For me its 5 days, Notes, 6 days, 7 days. In that order.'-- C2' / 03:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't dislike it so much as not think it was as good as the others. It's still better than most/all flashgames.'-- C2' / 03:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, peace.'-- C2' / 03:42, February 21, 2010 (UTC) HI I just asked Auron Kiezer and he said no but I was wondering about maybe a second opinion of unblocking PPi802? I am on the runescape wiki and do very good editing thier. I may be able to get a few refrences from there. Thanks for your time, Ppi802 :I already said no, Kmil. Messing with the Temple of Courage is a pretty damn rotten thing to do, in my opinion, and I do not believe his story about being "hacked" twice. He's already made the situation worse by bypassing his block anyway. --AuronKaizer ''' 10:25, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Vandal I can't wait. Someone keeps vandalizing my Walkthrough. Can you please block them.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 18:51, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind ShutupNavi already blocked them. Dispute resolution Hello. I'm sorry to trouble you with this, but I have a situation involving the bureaucrat EveryDayJoe that I need input from other bureaucrats in. I'm currently inactive on zelda wiki because I feel harassed and baited by Joe. Specifically after this http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:McJeff&diff=219649&oldid=219637 where he baited me on my talk page while calling me a tool shed in the edit summary. Then while I was gone, he edited my userpage without my permission with a hostile edit summary http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:McJeff&diff=219847&oldid=168251. When I undid that, he http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:McJeff&diff=268326&oldid=219649 baited me on my talk page again. I already complained to Auron Kaizer, who was online while the most recent dispute was taking place, but he never acknowledged it. So now I'm asking you. Mc (talk) 08:39, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :I somewhat agree with McJeff, but still, what are you expecting them to do about it? This is not something that is that big a deal. Anyways, he is not as mean as he sometimes acts. Note to Joe: I am not trying to offend you. Super duh... 09:40, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::You turned it into a bickering contest on my talk page. I didn't wanna get involved. SA already said what is needed here, I doubt Joe intented to be as malicious as his comments made him out to be. --AuronKaizer ' 10:45, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Umm.... you do realize you were being a piss off about the Broom page right? You didn't even ask why it was irrelevant, just assumed that Joe was wrong, and undid it? Not that I approve of how some of his remarks came off, but its not like I approve of your actions either. And do you really think that "complaining" would help? And don't say I'm defending Joe, I'm pointing out the flaws in your logic, because even though Joe did act like a piss-off, '''you' were the one who started it.'-- C2' / 11:42, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::My intent is never to hurt anyone's feelings. I'm just blunt and could care less about your (or anyone's) feelings. Many people find me to be mean for that reason, but I am most concerned with improving the wiki when I'm on here. Anything else is just a bonus. If you want to edit just do it. I will try to not hold a grudge. And even if I baited you, you initiated confrontation with me, so I don't know what complaining to every other admin is going to do for you... especially kmil whose on the least out of all of us. Live and let live and just hope it doesn't arise again. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:43, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, I can understand that. It's easy to come across as rude when you're just typing. Shake hands, no hard feelings then? Mc (talk) 18:50, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sure. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:59, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday Quick work there I saw you caught the Braveheart fiasco, too. I reversed two of his evil acts, so I made a Userbox that you can find at the very bottom of my page, if you want to use it.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 19:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Youtube Page I'm just checking in to see if you are still working on the LoZ videos for the Youtube page. I understand if you have things going on and I'm in no hurry for you to get them done. Just making sure you still have it on a back burner somewhere. --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Getting the whistle Somebody is vandalizing the Temple of Courage Haha You might be interested in an image I found. It is a personal image of some random user.'-- C2' / 19:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Image You must have forgot it or something, but you had two personal images uploaded. The one you are not using in your word bubble, etc., has been deleted. --Auron'Kaizer ' 19:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) LoZ Title Screen Video Just to let you know I already had a video of the LoZ title screen/into uploaded to the Youtube page. That's why I deleted it. I also sent this to your Youtube page to make sure you would see it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. The ending worded great. Thanks for all the work you have done for the page. I really appreciate it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 19:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Friendly Bulbins If you just watch the end credits for TP on youtube (or play the whole game again), you can see the whole Bulbin troop riding across Hyrule Field with King Bulbin, so they must have become friendly as well CABAL (talk)